Once Upon an AU
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: Just one person's take as to how events in Storybrooke might have unfolded had there been a few slight differences... (Red Queen)
1. Chapter 1

'_And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?' the queen's tone practically oozed her disdain, something her guest chose to ignore._

'_Regina you don't have to do this'_

'_Oh but I think I do' despite the boldness of the statement Regina's voice faltered slightly. 'We all make choices my little wolf, much as you chose to warn them'_

'_You knew exactly what I would do when you elected to tell me. Snow is my friend how could I not warn her that she was in danger?'_

_It was true Regina had told Red about her plans to unleash the dark curse. Why she had decided to tell her she did not know. Of course ever the loyal wolf Red had taken it upon herself to alert the accursed royal couple by blabbing all to them and the blue fairy. And despite knowing that this would happen Regina still felt hurt by this betrayal._

'_Perhaps I was curious to see just how much of the devotion you profess to me was real' there was no mistaking the hurt in the monarch's voice now._

_Red froze for a second unsure of what to do. She cared deeply for Regina and it was true that she had admitted as much to the queen on many an occasion. However, she drew the line at supporting any action that would harm her friends and this curse certainly fell into that category. So she opted for silence and instead slowly approached her lover wrapping her arms around her from behind and lowering her head to her shoulder._

'_I would do anything for you as long as it didn't hurt anyone I care about'_

'_I'm not asking you to do anything' the smaller woman finally turned around to face Red taking in every inch of the woman she had grown so fond of._

'_You wanted my silence'_

_Regina found that she had nothing to counter with. In many ways it was a shame that her darling wolf had to be caught up in this curse, but if left with her memories the queen had no doubt Red would do everything she could to help break the curse. She was far too loyal to Snow. To get her revenge she would have to give up the fiery brunette before her. All magic comes with a price after all. She reached up entwining her hand with the girl's dark curls._

'_It doesn't matter now dearest Ruby the curse has already been cast'_

_Red smiled at the nickname Regina had recently taken to calling her before it quickly disappeared at the realisation of the rest of the queen's sentence._

'_You mean you already did it?' A nod was all the response she received. 'So you couldn't undo it now even if you wanted too?'_

'_I'm afraid not my dear now all I can do is sit back and watch it unfold' Regina watched the last glimmers of hope fade from the emerald eyes before her. For some reason the sight caused a sharp pain from within her chest. She was going to miss those eyes._

'_What do you mean you're going to miss my eyes?' Red looked at her confused._

'_Huh?' Regina had not realised she had expressed the sentiment out loud._

'_Just now you said you would miss my eyes. Explain' _

_Regina contemplated saying nothing but then realised that it didn't matter anymore; in a few hours Red would not remember this conversation anyway. 'Once the curse is cast no one will remember anything about this world which means-'_

'_-That I won't remember you or how I feel about you' Red finished the sentence for her._

'_Precisely'_

_Red had to bite back the low growl that nearly escaped her throat. Did she really mean so little to Regina that she could be cast aside so easily? How could she, no better yet how dare she!? The urge to lash out was overwhelming and yet she knew it would accomplish nothing. If Regina was going to act so indifferent to her she would return the favour tenfold. She turned to leave but found herself prevented from doing so by the queen drawing her in for a passionate kiss. Red resisted for only a brief few seconds before reciprocating the act wholeheartedly._

'_I don't want us to be separated' Red whispered once they had finally broken apart. 'If I am to be cursed I at least want the comfort of keeping you'_

_Regina looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. 'Even knowing exactly what is about to transpire you would still wish to be with me?' _

'_Yes'_

'_But why?'_

'_I told you once before my queen; a wolf mates for life'_

_The smile she received for her confirmation could only be described as glorious. _

'_I will see what I can do then but for now you should go' Red kissed her again briefly before making her way towards the door. She stopped when she reached it as if debating something internally. 'Is there something else you wish to ask?'_

'_Yeah, why did you start calling me Ruby?' the reason for the term of endearment had intrigued the werewolf for some time now._

'_Because it suits you'_

'_I don't understand' the girl genuinely looked confused and it was all Regina could do to repress a sigh._

'_Maybe one day you will'_

_And with that as her parting remark Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke determined to make a few slight alterations to her curse._

* * *

><p>(<strong>28 Years Later<strong>)

It had started off as any other day for Emma Swan. However, the powers that be seemed determined to ensure it did not end that way. Having returned to her apartment she had found herself with a most unexpected visitor. A young boy had knocked on her door and claimed to be the child she had given up ten years previously. To say that she was astonished would have been one hell of an understatement. Unsure of what else she could do the blonde had been forced to drive him back to his home; a small town in Maine called Story Brooke. An apt name considering that the kid had spoken at great length about fairy tale characters being real and living there. Admittedly at that point she had internally questioned the mental state of her newly rediscovered offspring.

Upon arrival the situation had made itself slightly more complicated. After being told by a kindly looking man with a Dalmatian that the mayor's house was not far, she had the fun realisation that the lad was actually the mayor's son. The man had then swiftly departed. Well here was a potentially enjoyable situation, having to roll up to a new town and introduce yourself to the mayor as the one who had given birth to their son. Emma had the distinct feeling that she would rather cover herself in jam and sit in a wasps nest. Still it wasn't to be helped she had to get the kid home.

However before she had the chance to set about doing so a red Camaro came screeching to a standstill beside her. The occupant had dived out of the seat before the car had even finished coming to a halt. The rather tall brunette woman had immediately dived on the kid pulling him into what was no doubt a bone crushing hug.

'Henry, where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick and looking all over for you'

'Sorry mom' the boy to his credit looked genuinely remorseful.

'Save it for your mother kiddo she's practically hysterical!' at this statement Henry looked somewhat fearful. The brunette now seemed to notice the other woman for the first time. 'Hi my name is Ruby Mills and who might you be?' behind that introduction was the unspoken question of and what are you doing with my son?

'Emma. Emma Swan I was just giving the kid a ride back home'

Before Ruby could respond Henry cut in. 'She's my mother'

Ruby deadpanned.

It was then that Emma noticed the shiny sheriff badge attached to Ruby's jacket. So this kid was the son of the mayor and the sheriff? Wow woes betide anyone that messed with him. Ice seemed to form in her stomach as she realised that this probably did not bode well for her either.

'Henry wait in the car would you?' Ruby it would appear had finally recovered. Henry complied. 'Thank you for finding my son Emma Swan but it is late and I should get him home. My wife will be having kittens by now'

The blonde gave a small smile at that. 'Of course, goodnight Ruby'

'Oh and should you wish to stay the night in town there is a B&B not too far from here'

'Thank you but I'd rather just get back on the road it's been a long day'

The beautiful sheriff nodded before returning to her car and took off down the road with a fair amount of speed. Emma leant against her car with a sigh. Damn what had that kid gotten her into? Well at least she hadn't had to have that awkward discussion with the mayor although admittedly she had had to have it with the sheriff instead… with a shrug Emma got back into her car steeling herself for the long drive back to Boston. She was nearing the town line when she noticed the kid had left his book on her passenger seat, that sneaky little bastard. Glancing back up at the road she was shocked to find a wolf blocking the way. She barely had time to swerve to avoid hitting the creature. She managed but unfortunately wound up crashing into the sign that had read welcome to Story Brooke. Emma had just enough time to utter a choice expletive before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ruby had not known what to say to her son during the short ride back to their home. And judging by the silence he didn't either. She knew that they really needed to talk about this and yet where could she even begin to start? Not to mention of course that she would have to tell Regina about the little incident. Honestly it was hard pressed trying to figure out which conversation she was looking forward to the least. Either way it was going to be a long night. Ruby pulled into the driveway with a sigh.<p>

'Come on then we may as well get this over with'

Henry did not reply but slowly removed his seatbelt looking like a condemned prisoner being forced to march towards the gallows. They had barely started up the pathway to the porch when the front door burst open revealing a very distressed Regina. The woman charged down the driveway drawing her son to her much in the same way that Ruby had earlier.

'Henry! Oh thank god that you're safe. Where on earth have you been young man?' her voice was stern but laced with concern.

'I found my real mom!' and with that declaration the boy ran around his mother and into the house.

The words were harsh and were spoken with such venom that both mayor and sheriff were temporarily caught off-guard. Ruby finally broke free of her trance when she noticed the tears forming in her love's eyes threatening to spill down her beautifully sculpted cheeks. The distance between them was closed instantly as Ruby pulled her wife into a gentle embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments until the older woman pulled back slightly to gaze into emerald eyes.

'He hates me doesn't he?' the question was barely above a whisper and yet it was heard as clearly as if she had shouted it. The query left Ruby dumbstruck.

'Hate you? How could he hate you you're his mom and he loves you.'

'It doesn't seem like it sometimes'

Regina sounded so broken at that moment that Ruby didn't know what on earth she could say. She wanted to scoop the smaller woman up into her arms and kiss away the pain, to hold her close and comfort her until this unusual bout of self-doubt dissipated. But she knew Regina and knew that it would take far more than that to ease her wife's troubled mind. And so she opted for being practical.

'Come on let's get inside before we catch our death of cold'

Once situated in their parlour, the sheriff handed Regina a glass of cider before sitting down beside her. She looked so small and vulnerable and oh so different to the fiery impassioned woman she normally resembled. Or even from the stoic ice-queen that the rest of the town seemed to view her as. There wasn't much that could hurt Regina but Henry's words had managed to hone in on her biggest fear; losing her family. Thoughtless words from a child had shattered her completely. Man that kid was so grounded for the foreseeable future!

'So who is she?'

As lost in her thoughts as she was it took Ruby a moment to realise what it was Regina had meant. Her confusion must have been evident as Regina clarified.

'The woman that Henry ran off to see, who is she?'

'Well she didn't really say much to be honest. Just that she had given Henry a ride back to town and that her name was Emma Swan'

'I see' Regina was pensive for a moment. 'And where is this Emma Swan now?'

'She's gone my love. She was pretty adamant about getting back to wherever she had come from straightaway'

'I see'

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Something more was going on here; her wife knew something she didn't. Still there was no use trying to push Regina. She would share information only when she was good and ready to and not a moment before. It was a habit that used to infuriate her when they had first got together but over a decade of marriage had left her desensitised to the annoyance. Still she had to say something.

'Regina is everything alright?'

'Everything is fine dear'

Well she had expected that response… what she hadn't counted on was Regina pouncing on her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Despite knowing that the kiss was meant to distract her Ruby found she didn't care. Kissing Regina was one of her favourite things to do after all. The kiss grew in passion and soon Regina's hands were going lower, and Ruby stopped thinking altogether as her wife took her on the parlour room floor.

* * *

><p>'Oh you have got to be shitting me'<p>

Ruby had walked into work the following morning only to see a certain familiar blonde in one of the cells. It was far too early to be dealing with this especially considering the deficit of coffee. So rather than make her way over to where her deputy was conversing with Emma Ruby collapsed in her chair and face planted her desk loudly. The noise startled the other two occupants of the sheriff's station.

'Are you okay Rubes?' Graham asked her with a knowing smile. His colleague was always so pitiful first thing in the morning.

'Coffee' came the muffled and pathetic response.

'We're out, I'll make a trip to Granny's'

It was times like this that Ruby loved her deputy and best friend. Before he left though she had to know what on earth Emma was doing here. She managed to point in their general direction and uttered the word 'Explain'. Her face however remained firmly pressed to her mahogany desk.

'Oh erm drink driving. Or at least I think it was. She crashed into the town sign last night'

'Hey I hadn't been drinking at all thank you! There was a goddamn wolf in the middle of the road that I had to swerve to avoid!' Emma's shrill cry of indignation was like a jackhammer to Ruby's temple.

'Time?'

'Well I got the call just before 12 last night'. It was a good job that Graham had had practise understanding her early morning one word conversations Ruby mused.

'Innocent'

Graham was taken aback. 'How can you be so sure?'

'Saw her… bout half 11…Coffee now?'

The seven words that Ruby had been forced to speak altogether seemed to require a gargantuan amount of effort on her part. Her deputy couldn't help but laugh. He uttered a quick apology to Emma promising they would sort all this out the moment he returned and swiftly departed, unfortunately managing to crash headlong into none other than Regina Mills.

'Why on earth don't you watch where you are going Mr. Humbert! Or perhaps I need to appoint a new deputy who is actually aware of his surroundings!'

'I-I'm sorry Madam Mayor' the poor man nervously issued an apology.

'Hurt… wife… kills… you' came a lazy threat from the desk in the corner that caused even Regina to roll her eyes.

'Well aren't I fortunate to have such a willing and able-bodied protector' the olive skinned woman drawled.

'Don't you know it' Ruby finally lifted her head to meet her lover's bemused gaze, a wide grin spread across her face. Graham used the distraction to bolt out of the door.

Emma had watched the scene unfold from her cell with great amusement. Ruby was far from a morning person it would appear. Her gaze rested on the new comer. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, perhaps a little shorter than herself, with slightly tanned skin and jet black hair. Her clothing was impeccable and her manner seemed to be a brisk no nonsense sort of attitude. Her whole demeanour cried out woman you don't fuck with. With Graham gone however she seemed to instantly soften.

With a sigh Regina had crossed the room removing random paperclips and bits of paper from Ruby's hair; they had seemingly embedded themselves during the younger woman's attempt at using her desk as a pillow. Her task done she gave the woman a brief kiss upon her forehead.

'What am I going to do with you huh?' Regina's tone was now one of playful teasing, a stark contrast to the frosty tone she had issued to Graham.

'I can think of a few things…' Ruby had apparently gotten over her half-awake state when faced with the beautiful woman before her.

'Why did I marry you again?'

'Temporary insanity?'

Marry? Ah so this was Ruby's wife. Well in all fairness they did make a gorgeous pair Emma found herself thinking. Wait what?

'Yes that could be it I suppose…'

'As much as I adore your company my love what can I do for you?' Ruby was acutely aware of her growing arousal and that really wouldn't do to act upon it in her workplace. Well at least not with witnesses present…

'Ahh yes' Regina stepped back with a small smile. 'I was looking for Henry actually. His school rang to ask why he wasn't in class today so I assumed he had convinced you to let him come to work with you or something'

Ruby frowned. 'I haven't seen him since I dropped him off outside school this morning'

Panic struck both of them at the same time as they realised their child was missing.

'Perhaps I can help you there, especially if the kid has a computer, finding people is kind of what I do for a living'

Both brunette women jumped at Emma's sudden statement; Ruby had seemingly forgotten she was there and Regina apparently hadn't noticed her at all until now.

'And who pray tell are you?' Regina asked.

'My name is Emma Swan'

Regina's expression instantly hardened. Ruby sensing danger quickly intervened.

'Any assistance you could provide would be greatly appreciated Emma' Regina instantly shot a glare at her spouse.

There was a brief moment of silence before Regina spoke. 'Very well then, Miss Swan and I will head back to the house and access Henry's computer. In the meantime Ruby you and that useless deputy of yours can do a complete sweep of the town.'

'Sure thing' Ruby moved to unlock the door to Emma's cell.

'Oh and sheriff'

Ruby glanced back cautiously. It was never a good sign when Regina called her by that rather than her name.

'Yes Madam Mayor?'

'We will talk about this later' and with that Regina swept majestically from the room stopping only to briefly call behind her for Emma to hurry up if she was coming.

'Wow she's kind of intense'

'You have no idea' muttered Ruby in response.

* * *

><p>Long days were fast becoming a thing wherever the kid was concerned Emma thought wryly to herself. After offering her assistance in finding him she had had a brief heart to heart with Henry which had left her feeling emotionally drained. Thus she had decided to call into the nearest establishment that looked as if it sold any form of liquor. This coupled with the hunger pains in her stomach led her right to Granny's diner. It would appear that she was not the only person to have this idea.<p>

Sat at the bar tucking into a hamburger and drinking a very generous whiskey was Ruby. After a moment's hesitation Emma decided to join her at the bar, not that she had much of a choice anyway as practically every other seat in the establishment was taken. Before she could attempt to break the ice a grey haired woman came over to her from behind the counter.

'Well hi there I haven't seen you around here before' despite the kind tone of voice and look upon the woman's face Emma couldn't help but feel as though she were about to be royally interrogated.

'Yeah I'm kind of new to town. The names Emma'

'Ahh so you're the infamous Miss Swan I've been hearing about' the older woman laughed at the nervous look on the blondes face. 'Don't look so nervous if anything I should thank you for finding my grandson. Twice! Here I'll get you a burger on the house'

Before Emma had a chance to respond the woman had disappeared out back. Ruby giggled.

'My granny can be a little over bearing at times but she means well' she offered the blonde a small smile before taking another large sip of her drink.

'So your granny owns the diner?' Emma still felt uneasy in her son's mother's presence and so was resorting to small talk.

'Yup', she took another swig of alcohol. 'And the local B&B. She kinda likes to keep busy, not that we get many visitors to town'

Emma smiled. 'So that's why you encouraged me to stay here last night huh?'

'Well got to help out the family business where I can. Besides if you had of listened to me that poor sign might have not met such a cruel demise' Ruby's voice had taken on a playful lilt and Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

There was a brief moment of silence in which Granny came back with the biggest hamburger Emma had ever laid eyes on. The blonde gave her thanks before turning back to the surprisingly pleasant sheriff. Ruby herself finished her glass in one last swig before motioning to her grandmother for another. Granny shook her head slightly but complied.

'Care to join me Miss Swan?'

'Sure'

A disapproving sound came from the grey haired owner of the establishment but other than that she said nothing as she handed a glass of the amber liquid to each of them.

'So welcome to Story Brooke Emma' Ruby clinked her glass with the blondes before downing half her glass.

'Thanks but you might wanna slow down a little there' concern laced her voice.

'What can I say I'm in need of some Dutch courage' the brunette gave her a half-hearted shrug.

'Wait, does this have anything to do with what Regina said earlier about you two having to talk later?'

Ruby's sheepish smile was answer enough. So the brunette was scared of her wife? Then again who could blame her; the woman was kind of terrifying. Most of the towns people she had encountered throughout the day all seemed to be scared of her too… As if reading her mind, Ruby instantly tried to clear up any misinterpretation Emma might have been having.

'Whoa it's not like I'm scared of her because I'm scared she's gonna hurt me or something. She's just kind of intimidating you know?'

'Yeah I kind of got that impression…'

This time it was Ruby's turn to laugh. She couldn't help it but she immediately liked this woman, even if the situation they were in regarding Henry was an awkward one. Well she supposed now was as good a time as any to ask about that.

'She is simply worried about your intentions where it comes to Henry, and if I'm honest Emma I also would like to know what they are'

Emma nearly choked on the mouthful of burger she had just taken. There was a pause whilst the blonde tried to unclog her airways before she offered her reply.

'Honestly I don't know. I mean don't worry you and Regina are his parents and I get that and have no intention of interfering in that, but at the same time the kid sought me out and I can't help but be curious about him now'

Ruby nodded. She had thought as much. 'So I guess that means you'll be sticking around for a while then?'

'Henry asked me to stay for a week. I told him I'd think about it'

'Well that is entirely up to you Emma and I guess I can't really blame my boy for being curious as to where he came from. But I warn you don't try anything funny and wherever possible don't piss off Regina, she isn't always as lovely as she was today and quite honestly I don't wanna have to deal with it'

The blonde gave the other woman a small reassuring smile 'I'll do my best'

'Well I'm glad we understand one another' Ruby downed the rest of her drink. 'I'll be seeing you around then Miss Swan'

Emma watched the slightly intoxicated sheriff depart. Honestly it was kind of a relief that at least one of Henry's mom's didn't outright hate her. Now she just had to try and win Regina around. Something told her that would be no easy feat. Well first things first; she needed to find a place to crash. A quick glace around the diner showed that Granny was dealing with a customer over the other side of the room, Emma waited for her to finish before flagging her over and asking about a room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby had just finished placing the final card on what could only be described as a card palace, when her phone went off causing her to jump and crash into her desk knocking the structure over. Cursing at both her now injured knee and the loss of about an hour and a half's labour she reached for the handset angry at whoever was the cause of the incident. However all negative feelings instantly dissipated upon realisation that it was Regina who was attempting to contact her. With a huge grin the sheriff answered her phone.

'Well hello there beautiful and what can my awesome self possibly do for you?'

'Well it's nice to know your ego is still as vast as ever'

'Hey have you seen my wife? If anything I would say I'm incredibly modest compared to the major ego trip I should be on!'

There was a brief moment of silence which Ruby knew was down to Regina trying hard not to laugh, and sure enough there was still an amused tone to the mayor's voice when she finally responded.

'Well dear as much as I do enjoy receiving your most sincere compliments I did actually call you for a far more serious reason'.

'Of course, my apologies madam mayor what business do you need me to take care of? Because I assure you I am more than willing to-'

'Ruby…' Regina cut her off in a tone that almost managed to sound authoritative. Almost.

'Hey you can't blame me for trying!'

'You are incorrigible'

'So I hear at least twice a day'

There was another brief silence although Ruby had the distinct impression that her beloved's patience was fast waning. Thus as much as it pained her she deigned to be serious. Well as close as she could get to it.

'Are you done yet?'

It took a lot of self-control before the sheriff trusted herself to answer.

'Ruby?'

'Yes I'm good. Sorry amada'

'… that won't work everytime…'

'So you've said before my love but shall we get back to the reason you called me in the first place?'

'… Of course, it's about Miss Swan and Henry'

Ruby was instantly on high alert.

'What about them? I've told you before not to get so worked up about it-'

'She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole our son's file! Now please do tell me how that is me over reacting!?'

The younger woman was dumbstruck. In all of her meetings with Emma Swan never had she taken her for the kind of person to commit such an act, especially after being warned not to piss off Regina. And yet here they were. As Henry's mother this incident would of course have to be dealt with but as both Henry's mother and Sheriff there was no way of avoiding the situation. This was especially true with a very pissed off Regina demanding action. Yup there was no way of avoiding open conflict now…

'What do you want me to do?'

'Are you being serious right now? What do I want you to do? Why I want you to do your job of course and arrest this dangerous felon before anything happens to our son!'

Ruby physically shrank away from her phone. Regina was terrifying when angry, even via phone call. So she did the only thing she could do to calm her wife; she agreed with her.

'Of course, you're right Regina I'm sorry I'll take care of this straight away'

'So you'll arrest her?'

'I'll go question her immediately and if there is sufficient proof that she has Henry's file yes I'll place her in custody without hesitation'

'Good'

Ruby inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Regina had been pacified so easily.

'Oh, and sheriff?'

'Yes?'

'Try not to be too late home tonight I'm making lasagne'

The younger woman could not help the smile that appeared across her face at that simple request.

'I'll try my hardest, I love you'

'I love you too'

And with that Ruby's interrogation was over. Now came the difficult part, she would have to confront Emma…

* * *

><p>'<em>And what pray tell is the meaning of this delay?' The Evil Queen descended from her carriage angered at the interruption to her schedule. Her ire only increased when no response was immediately forthcoming. 'Well?' Anger turned to vague amusement at the spectacle that met her contemptuous gaze. <em>

_Sprawled across the road and indeed spread across as far as the eye could see were the remains of at least ten people, the number estimated from a quick count of visible limbs. It appeared that some hunting party or other had run across something far more vicious. Such cruelty was rare in her kingdom, unless of course it came from herself or indeed Rumpelstiltskin, and she was willing to bet that he did not have a hand in this. It wasn't really his style. Nor could she remember deciding upon such a massacre. Thus the monarch found herself quite overcome with curiosity._

'_Your majesty, do you wish for us to continue onwards?'_

_The question had been asked tentatively by one of her newer knights, a young lad who she often enjoyed terrifying but whose name she could never quite remember… normally she would take great pleasure in his discomfort but luckily for him her interest was currently being held elsewhere._

'_No, I find myself wishing to discover what took place here such savagery needs to either be made useful or exterminated immediately'_

'_Of course your majesty we will search the area with haste', the youth exited with a bow leaving the queen to her thoughts._

_It was a curious incident indeed. Whatever had attacked these people had moved with deadly precision and despite the fact that its victims had been armed, weapons remained scattered throughout the clearing, all had been slain easily. Such power could prove useful but it could also prove to be a threat if left in the wrong hands. Regina did not play around when it came to threats to her crown. The person or creature responsible for this macabre display would be subdued one way or the other._

'_My queen we found a survivor'_

_The dark monarch was instantly snapped from her reverie._

'_A survivor? Bring them to me immediately'_

_The knight gestured behind him and another man walked towards them carrying a beautiful dark haired woman. She was unconscious but seemed otherwise uninjured. The knight placed the girl at Regina's feet before departing swiftly at his sovereign's signal. _

'_Well, well what have we here?' the queen could sense something unusual about the woman in front of her, she could feel her own magic surging within her as if drawn to the pale form at her feet. This 'survivor' was quite the enigma. _

_It would be easy enough to kill her now. She was defenceless and any power that she may have would cease to be a problem. That would be the prudent thing to do. Eradicate the potential threat now before it became a risk. Regina conjured a fireball intent on doing just that. It was certainly what mother would have done. And just like that her desire to kill her captive waned. Regina was not Cora. After all what if the girl actually held some kind of useful information? Or better yet was powerful but could be brought under Regina's control? It would be foolish to waste a perfectly good weapon. _

_Her mind made up the Evil Queen extinguished her flames and instead transported the girl to her carriage. She would interrogate this mysterious stranger first and then would decide upon her fate based upon how useful she could be._

* * *

><p>'Hello Emma'<p>

'Ruby, what are you doing here?'

'Well Miss Swan I had a phone call stating that you broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole my sons files as you might expect there are multiple reasons as to why I couldn't ignore such a thing'.

Emma was dumbstruck. Ruby on the other hand looked positively furious which as it was so out of character for the normally relaxed sheriff left the blonde unsure of what to think.

'Ruby I-'

'Please Emma can we just get this over with? Now do I need a search warrant or are you going to let me in?'

Emma recovered enough to step aside and allow the other woman entry into her temporary home. 'Well here they are sheriff' the blonde gestured towards the bed where only moments before she had indeed been perusing the documents in question.

'How helpful of you but I'm afraid this means you are going to have to come to the station'

'Ruby, Archie gave me those files'

'Alas that is not the version of events I've heard'

Although her words were harsh Emma could tell that the other woman was torn. Try as she might to look blank her eyes told a different story; they were filled with uncertainty. It was obvious that Ruby's hand was being forced in the matter and Emma had a pretty good idea of who was pulling the strings. The same person who had set this whole thing up: Regina Mills. Surely Ruby knew she was being set up by her wife?

'Ruby you do realise that this is a set up right?'

'And who may I ask would go to this much trouble to set you up?'

'I think we both know the answer to that question'

The sheriff's face portrayed a wide range of emotions in an amazingly short space of time ranging from shock to uncertainty to anger. It was the latter on which it finally rested.

'Let's get one thing clear right now Miss Swan. I like you and admittedly this kind of behaviour seems out of character from what I know of you so far' Ruby paused for a moment to ensure her words were sinking in. 'However, I love my wife more than I could ever possibly put into words. I would therefore suggest that you refrain from ever speaking or insinuating anything negative about Regina in front of me. Ever. Are we clear?'

The blonde was at a loss for words. It would appear that where the mayor was concerned the sheriff was in no way inclined to believe any story but hers. Then again she mused, that shouldn't have really been all that shocking. A quick glance at Ruby showed that she was clearly waiting for some kind of response.

'Crystal clear'

A look of relief quickly spread across the brunettes features only to fade slightly as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

'Well I'm glad that that's sorted out but I'm afraid there is still the matter of you being under arrest'

Emma was at least glad to see that now Ruby had gotten her angry speech out of the way she seemed back to normal. Hell she was actually rather apologetic over having to take her into custody. Well there was no point in dragging this out any longer. With a sigh the blonde grabbed her jacket and followed the sheriff out towards her car.

* * *

><p><em>When Red finally woke up she found herself completely clueless to her surroundings which was worrying for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, she couldn't recall actually going to sleep, in fact the last thing she remembered doing was attempting to sneak out to see Peter. Secondly that had been after sunset whereas by the look of it, it was now well past midday. And finally the most disconcerting of all was the fact that she had awoken to find herself in the company of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. <em>

'_So you're finally awake'_

_Despite the statement simply being an observation Red felt that it was necessary to respond. Unfortunately for her, her vocal chords chose that particular moment to cease functioning and rather than being able to reply she was left with nothing but a blank look upon her face._

'_You know many would consider it impolite for a person not to answer their queen when she addresses them' _

_Thankfully there was no malice in the woman's tone but rather a playful lilt as if she were genuinely amused by the younger woman currently sharing her carriage. Her amusement only seemed to grow as she watched the panic spread across her companions face as her words slowly began to sink in. _

_After what seemed like an age had passed by Red finally found her voice. 'I-I'm sorry your majesty I meant no offense'_

'_And you are lucky that I have taken none but then I assume your silence was due to surprise at your surroundings and not some clumsy attempt to slight me?' The younger girl nodded. 'Well then to business my dear… what is your name?'_

'_It's Red your majesty'_

_Regina raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no response to the unusual name. 'Well then Red to put it succinctly my men and I found you lying out in the woods near the scene of quite the massacre, as the only survivor I was hoping you may be able to answer some of my questions and thus help in clearing up the matter'_

_Massacre? Red had to fight a sudden urge to throw up. The thought alone was upsetting but the fact that the queen could talk of it in such a matter of fact emotionless way was alarming on a whole new level. All of the stories she had heard about the 'Evil Queen' came flooding back to her and in all honesty it terrified her. And yet. And yet something stopped her from connecting the tyrant from those tales to the poised, regal figure in front of her. It just didn't seem right. There had to be some kind of mistake. _

'_Well girl, do you have any vague notion of whom or what may be responsible?'_

'_I'm afraid not your majesty well except for…' Red stopped unsure if it would be appropriate to tell the dark monarch of something she herself did not fully believe in. After all she had never actually seen the creature with her own eyes…_

_Regina's interest was however already seized. 'Go on'_

'_Well you see the locals tell tales about a wolf that has been praying on the villagers for years and that all who have gone up against it have been slaughtered.'_

_Regina could not help it. She laughed. A wolf? That was what this foolish peasant girl thought responsible for the carnage that had been wrought but a few miles back? A wolf! It was so far past ridiculous that the evil queen found herself unable to give any other response besides amusement. What didn't help was the serious look the girl had had upon her face as she had relayed this piece of 'choice' information. It was actually quite adorable. Well if nothing else keeping this Red alive could prove to be a great source of entertainment!_ _It was a while before Regina trusted herself to speak again but when she did she could not help but have a bit more sport out of her young companion._

'_So this wolf of yours, it's bigger than others I would assume?' _

'… _erm yes your majesty they say that it is almost as big as a horse'_

'_Indeed. And its strength?'_

'_It has been claimed that it is stronger than twenty men'_

_Regina was finally thankful to her mother for the years spent learning to hide her emotions. Oh the things that the common folk dreamed up! It was truly mind-blowing that anyone could believe such tales. Well she had had her fun now it was time to shatter this little nonsensical illusion once and for all._

'_And pray tell what exactly was that last part you told me about this wolf?'_

'…_erm… that anyone who had gotten near enough to see it in person were slaughtered?'_

'_I see. Then I have one more question for you my dear Red'_

_The younger woman was so nervous now that she had begun subconsciously chewing on her bottom lip. With a slight tremor in her voice she answered her sovereign. 'Yes your majesty?'_

'_If there are in fact no survivors in these fearsome encounters with the beast, where on earth do all the stories come from?' _

'_I… I…'_

_It was adorable watching this naïve peasant's little mind work as she slowly came to the realisation of just how absurd her little tale was. The queen mused that she had not been this thoroughly entertained in a long time. This Red was quite the find. Certainly she had earned the right to keep her life. At least for now._

'_Well it would seem that you are of no use to me in this matter' She paused for a moment enjoying the look of fear that passed over her companions countenance. 'However, fortunately for you, you have proven to be quite the entertaining diversion thus you are free to keep your meagre little life'_

'_I-'_

'_Farewell Red perhaps you will entertain me again sometime' and before the younger woman could offer any kind of response Regina transported her back to the clearing where they had first met._

* * *

><p>It had been one hell of a trying day and Regina Mills was incredibly glad that it was over. After seeing to it that Emma Swan had been arrested, she had been most vexed to discover the woman had been bailed out mere hours later by none other than Mary-Margaret Blanchard. It would appear that no matter what world they were in, or indeed whatever Regina planned, Snow White always managed to find a way to ruin her happiness.<p>

First she had been responsible for the loss of Daniel and now it would seem she was determined to find ways of inadvertently being the cause of friction between her and her son. She had after all given Henry the storybook that had started his belief that his mother was the Evil Queen and was now singlehandedly helping Miss Swan to settle into town. Regina couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she attempted to take Ruby from her too. There really were no words strong enough to describe how much she hated Snow White.

But then Snow was not her biggest concern right now. Emma Swan was. The woman was ridiculously unpredictable and unlike the rest of the town seemed to have no fear of her. Why only a few hours earlier the blonde had taken it on herself to take a chainsaw to the mayor's prized apple tree, something no one else would even dare to dream of. Back in the enchanted forest such an act against Regina would have resulted in a slow and painful death to the one responsible. However, sadly they weren't in the enchanted forest anymore. Now they were in Story Brooke, Maine where mayors were not allowed to sentence people to death for destroying their property. No matter how much they might deserve it…

She was broken from her chain of thought by the sound of a certain brunette snoring loudly into her ear, Ruby it seemed had rolled over in her sleep and was now snuggled up to her wife quite contently. It often amused the former queen that the best friend of her enemy was so comfortable in her presence. Then again Red had never truly been afraid of her even back in the enchanted forest. Cautious yes, but never afraid. It was one of the things that had made the monarch so smitten with the werewolf in the first place. Regina placed a soft kiss on her spouse's brow. If there was one thing she was certain of it was that she simply could not live without Ruby. Would she have to if her curse broke? True she and Red had had _something_ in the enchanted forest but certainly nothing like the 28 year marriage she and Ruby were currently apart of. And of course there was their son. What would Henry say once it was confirmed that she was indeed the evil queen from his storybook? Would he even be able to see that she was still his mommy who loved him dearly when the rest of the town would remember her as a blood thirsty tyrant?

Ruby and Henry were the happiness that she had craved for far too many years and no one was going to take that away from her. Not snow white and certainly not this Emma Swan. She would simply have to redouble her efforts to be rid of them. But what if she failed? What if her happiness was destroyed and her family taken from her? A single tear escaped from behind her chocolate eyes, and as her thoughts spiralled into darker and darker possibilities were soon joined by others until the brunette could not stop the torrent cascading down her sculpted cheeks.

Ruby awoke to find her beloved in this state and without a word sat up drawing Regina close to her chest. No words were needed as the simple gesture of holding the other woman tightly to her said enough. Ruby was there for her and Regina was safe within her arms.


End file.
